


In control

by DanaEliza



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominant Uke, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin had pulled Reiner aside many times, always taking things a step further, but this time Armin has planned to go all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In control

**Author's Note:**

> May contain spoilers for latest manga chapters.

Those soft blue eyes, that sweet smile and that helping hand he always offered. It bothered Reiner to no end. Shouldn't he be more selfish and look out for himself once in a while? During their training days he already had been so stubborn, always ignoring Reiner's support and wanting to carry every burden on his own. Why couldn't he just let Reiner help him? They would make such a good team. Reiner would be the muscles of the pair and carry the load, while he… Armin would be the brains and guide them through every obstacle they came across.

But Armin would never allow it, not wanting to depend on others. And it was understandable, it really was, but it still bothered Reiner. Because when Reiner wasn't there, he was sure something would happen to Armin and then he would blame himself. He was probably a bit too protective, but after seeing Annie hurt Armin like that… He almost had thrown it all aside and give up on the mission. Somehow it was not worth it without Armin.

There still was this lingering fear though. What would Armin think when he finds out? Would those eyes still shine and would those lips still smile up at him, reassuring him that everything was okay? No… Not with everything that had happened in the teen's life. Losing his grandfather like that and seeing how it made Eren spiral down in some sort of hatred. It had hardened Armin's heart and he could make the decision of never looking back at him again. Even now when things had changed between them.

It was a happier memory for Reiner and something he held onto, because it felt better to look at the past sometimes instead of thinking of the future. A slight smile formed on his lips as he remembered how he had casually told the guys he was gay and how everyone reacted surprised except for Armin, who just kept staring at him. You could almost see thoughts forming in Armin's head, blue eyes dulling over until he wasn't paying attention to the rest of the room anymore.

Later that same evening Armin had grasped Reiner's hand and had pulled him to the side, away from the crowd. Reiner had been too anxious and curious to speak, looking down at a flushed blond teen that didn't seem all too sure about himself. Until he reached up, standing on the tip of his toes and planted a soft kiss on Reiner's lips. It was strange, but oh so welcoming. Had Armin thought about him all along and had this been the bit of reassurance he needed? At this point he wouldn't find out, because before he even truly could respond, the lips had disappeared and Armin had been halfway down the hall. They hadn't spoken about it after that.

Until a week later when again Armin's hand found Reiner's and they disappeared into one of the dorm rooms and had shared a much longer kiss then. This time he had been ready though and responded immediately. It was perfect and something Reiner only had imagined before.

This went on for weeks to come. Every time when those small hands encased his own, Reiner knew what was going to happen. They would move towards an empty dorm room, knowing everyone was either outside working or eating dinner in the cafeteria. Reiner learned a lot during their little get togethers. He was not allowed to take charge and move things along, because then Armin would be out of the door before he even realised the kiss had ended. Armin was in control, always. And he was also the one who decided how far they would take things.

The first meetings were all about kissing. Armin would push him down on a bed and force him to sit against the headboard and next the teen would sit in his lap and start the kiss. First they were only lip touches and then after a while he could feel Armin's tongue press against his lips, asking for entrance or maybe more like demanding it. Often Reiner wondered if this was all just some sort of experiment for Armin to find out what he truly liked. But it didn't matter. He loved it too much. Those tentative hands sliding over his body, one time sliding under his shirt and another almost completely undressing him, only leaving his boxers on.

It was difficult for Reiner not to just rip Armin's clothes off and ravage his body, but only Armin decided when his clothes were allowed to be taken off. Sometimes it wasn't even Reiner who did it, but Armin instead stripped himself. It made him feel numb when he watched Armin at those times. Seeing how those small and delicate hands unbuttoned his shirt slowly, hands completely still and without nerves until the shirt was undone and taken off. Reiner's body trembled in anticipation, his arms laying to his side, until Armin gave that small nod, giving him permission to touch, to feel.

Today felt a bit different though when that hand reached for his own. It wasn't as firm as it normally was and only after Reiner had given him a squeeze had Armin led him towards the dorm rooms. There it had seemed normal again. Armin had made him sit on one of the beds and got on his lap afterwards. Lips had met again and it was deepened quickly, showing off Armin still felt some kind of need for this. But then the hands were back, trying to take of Reiner's shirt and for the very first time, they were shaking.

'Something wrong?' Reiner softly asked, wondering if something had happened in the week they hadn't seen each other, at least not like this.

But as soon as he saw those blue eyes shot up to his face, he saw annoyance. How dare he ask? Hands kept working on his shirt and now as determined as they always had been. 'Just give me a moment, okay?' Armin answered back and Reiner didn't say anything to that. Instead he just watched the teen undress him more and more, shirt came off, pants came off and then to his surprise, Armin didn't stop there. With a moment to hesitate Armin slid of Reiner's boxers and quickly sat down in his lap again, as if he hadn't done anything new.

But Reiner's eyes were wide open as he now stared at Armin's face, seeing how a blush formed on his cheeks and how blue eyes were averted. 'You can't tell me now that you don't want this,' Armin said in a small voice, slowly glancing up into Reiner's eyes. A shaky breath left Armin's lips before he continued again. 'You were always very responsive and I thought you would be ready for a next step now as well,' he reasoned and Reiner wasn't sure if he should either laugh at the absurdity of the statement or yell out in happiness.

Instead of replying with words Reiner pulled Armin into a kiss, showing off how much he wanted this, had wanted this for a long time. Of course he wanted to take this to the next level or whatever you wanted to call this.

A shiver ran down his spine when Armin's hands reached for his and brought them to his shirt, signalling that Reiner could help him undress. A smile spread on Reiner's lips and a strange sort of shared giggle erupted from both their lips. It was as if they were in a bubble where their happy moment couldn't be disturbed by anything that happened outside. During these times Reiner could forget about his secrets and could imagine that this was his only life, here with Armin.

Their kiss turned more desperate the more skin Armin revealed and the more Reiner was allowed to touch. Armin was still guiding him and stopping him when Reiner got ahead of himself. It was frustrating and amazing at the same time. But soon Armin was rid of all of his clothing already, completely bare in Reiner's lap.

Trying to catch their breaths, both of their eyes roamed over the other's body, taking in the full naked form for the very first time. Even now Reiner couldn't help but notice how delicate Armin really was. Of course there was some muscle and you could see the faint outline of a six-pack on Armin's stomach. But the thin waist and the small hips. It made him want to wrap his arms around Armin's frail body and keep him close, protect him from harm. And then his hands would be slapped away, because Armin could take care of himself. Reiner didn't need to protect Armin, even if he desperately wanted to.

Still focused on Armin's forms, Reiner hadn't noticed Armin reaching for something, already moving to the next step. Only when he felt something cool touch his hand did he look down and his eyes fell on a small jar with something gooey. Reiner really had no idea what it was, but the blush on Armin's cheeks told him that Armin certainly did know.

Curiously he observed how Armin opened the jar and spread the stuff all over his fingers, giving them a bit of a shine. And then the hand disappeared behind Armin's back and Reiner had no idea what was happening. The other free hand helped Armin steady on Reiner's lap as he lifted up his hips a bit to gain a better access.

'What are you doing?' Reiner asked when Armin's face seemed the change a bit, giving of a vibe of discomfort. Armin wasn't doing something that wasn't fun, right?

A breathless sigh left Armin's lips as he seemed to relax again, his shoulder giving of a movement of up and down. 'If we're going to have sex, I need to prepare myself,' he answered softly. 'Otherwise it will hurt a lot more.'

'Research?' Reiner asked, a smile tugging at his lips as he looked up at Armin.

Smiling back Armin replied, 'research.' Because of course he had looked it all up and even had asked around, claiming it was curiosity and maybe it was. But Armin also truly wanted to do this. There wasn't anyone else he wanted to do this with. Slowly he pushed the second finger in, discomfort again crossing his face. It didn't hurt much, but it wasn't something truly pleasurable either. But needed to be done, because he really wanted to do this, share this moment with Reiner. Not giving himself a lot of time to get used to the feeling, Armin slid in the third finger and winced a little. A slight sting rose up and he knew this prepping thing needed to last a little longer. 'Touch me,' he ordered Reiner then, needing some kind of distraction.

And of course Reiner immediately obliged, for the first time having Armin's length in his hand. He was only slightly hard, but as soon as Reiner started stroking him, soft moans slipped from Armin's lips, his length hardening with every stroke.

Being a little curious at what was happening, Reiner took the opportunity to look over Armin's shoulder only to see three fingers disappearing between two soft cheeks, spreading them apart slightly. He groaned softly and as his eyes stayed glued on the sight below he started kissing Armin's shoulder, his hand gripping Armin's length a little tighter.

This time Reiner wasn't told to stop, because he was getting ahead of himself. Instead Armin moaned a little louder, thrusting his hand up in Reiner's hand and then moving his hips back down towards his fingers, slowly pleasuring himself with his own fingers.

It was an amazing sight for Reiner to watch. Seeing how Armin was completely losing himself, for the first time truly losing control and letting himself go. And even if Armin was at his most vulnerable now, he still looked strong and Reiner knew he couldn't take advantage of this moment. Armin wouldn't let him. Would tease him back. Would have him lose control instead.

And then Armin stopped moving, the blue eyes that were closed before now opened again and half lidded looking down at Reiner. Both his hands had moved forward again and were gripping Reiner's shoulders. A shaky breath left Reiner's lips, knowing they were moving to the next step. That this was what they had been moving towards to. What he wanted so badly.

Hips moved forward and Reiner could feel Armin's erection being pressed again his stomach. For a moment he wondered what Armin was doing, but then the small hand left his shoulder and went around his own erection, slicking it up with the left over stuff that was still on Armin's hand and then the head of his length was being pressed against Armin's entrance. Sharing one last look Armin slowly slid down Reiner's length, occasionally halting as he winced slightly, but he pushed on and soon he was snuggly seated in Reiner's lap, completely filled with Reiner's length.

They both needed a moment after that, just to get used to this new feeling. As their eyes met again they smiled, a true smile, something special they shared. And then Armin leaned in for another kiss, slowly lifting his hips up out of Reiner's lap, his length slipping out bit by bit until Armin halted. A groan escaped Reiner's lips and he could barely manage to kiss Armin back, but he had to, because Armin wanted to kiss.

Reiner tried to keep up as Armin set a pace, moving up and down out of his lap, squeezing his walls around his length when pleasure coursed through Armin's body. The kiss was barely manageable for both of them now that they moved quicker. Reiner still didn't move along. Armin did all the work and made sure they both felt amazing.

When it got too much for Armin, the teen broke the kiss and threw his head back, moaning out as he closed his eyes. His pace quickened and soon he was slamming himself down in Reiner's lap, his erection easily sliding in and out of Armin. This was truly seeing Armin come undone and Reiner had never seen anything more beautiful. Carefully he kept his arms around Armin's torso, keeping him steady as Armin kept on moving up and down, creating friction Reiner had never felt before.

A hand was brought between their bodies and frantically Armin started stroking himself, trying to match his pace, but he was losing it, everything turning rather erratic. Armin let out moan after moan, his hair bouncing lightly with every thrust he gave.

'I'm coming,' was the last hushed out words that left Armin's lips and then as his body shook, he spilled his cum all over his hand and Reiner's stomach, a last drawn out moan finalizing it.

Armin took a moment to catch his breath, his softening length still in his hand as his eyes were now facing down, hidden by his blond hair. Reiner didn't know what to expect next, thinking it was all just over and he would be left like this. Until those small hips started moving again. It wasn't as easy as before for Armin to find a pace, but after a while he got it. It was all about Reiner now. Armin even had his eyes fixed on Reiner's face, wanting to see every sign of pleasure, every eye twitch, every lip quiver. It were those signs that made him know what to exactly do to get Reiner to that point. He was simply learning as he observed.

And it wasn't long until Reiner's breath had quickened and his lips let out soft groans, signalling he was close. So close. His length twitched inside of Armin when the teen squeezed he walls down around him. Then with one final thrust down Reiner came. There had been no warning. It kind of just happened and he couldn't stop. Slowly his hips kept thrusting up, trying to ride out his orgasm as much as possible.

Leaning his head against Armin's shoulder, Reiner took a while to recover and actually wrap his head around what had just happened. Armin had stayed quiet, his hand slowly sliding over Reiner's head. There were still so many questions Reiner wanted to ask, but how do you even ask? You can't just go out and question someone about his motives. Why had Armin wanted to do this with him?

But he never had to ask, because then Armin spoke up on his own. 'Thank you,' he murmured. 'For letting me be in control. Only you can let me. The rest all want to dominate me and see me squirm, but not you. You just want me.' His voice had gotten softer at the end and Reiner shivered at Armin's words. 'And I only want you.'


End file.
